El Bunshin del perdedor
by usura-tialmant
Summary: Sasuke no esta dispuesto a regresar a Konoha y vuelve a su vida errante. A pesar que la guerra ha terminado Naruto no puede seguirle, así manda a unos Bunshin . Uno de ellos confiesa los sentimientos del original, pero Sasuke tiene otros planes para esos Bunshin...Al fin y al cabo el Uchiha no cree en el amor y necesita pruebas mas...tangibles. NaruSasuNaru HARD YAOI.


**ADVERTENCIAS!**

**Escenas explícitas Chico x Chico SasuNaruSasu.**

**Estad preparados mentalmente…**

¡Buenas a todas! He vuelto de nuevo con un relato que no tiene que envidiar al anterior One Shot 'Tras la misión'. Como es normal en mi me vienen ideas pervertidas que quiero dibujar, pero se que al final las dejaré a medias y no lo publicaré, así que al menos las escribo para que alguien 'disfrute' de mis perversiones…La verdad que no es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa ;A;.

¡Espero que os guste! Como el anterior no hay trasfondo simplemente un relato rápido...

**Los bunshin del perdedor**

By usura-tialmant (AKA usura-tonkachi)

El paisaje que había frente a sus ojos era corriente, desde la alto de una loma podía ver un bosque donde podría perderse durante un buen tiempo. El sol se alzaba hasta lo más alto, pronto sería un buen momento para buscar algo que comer. Preferiría ir a una casa de té y poder probar algo sabroso en vez de rancia y dura comida que debía llevarse a la boca como ninja renegado.

La guerra había terminado, pero él no regresaría a Konoha, no después de todo lo que había vivido: las últimas palabras de su hermano, la lucha contra Madara y Kaguya… aún tenía mucho en lo que pensar ; estaba decidido a ser Hokage, pero comprendió que aún no estaba listo.

Siguió su camino hasta que finalmente se detuvo y se apartó la capucha que le cubría.

- ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguirme creyendo que no te he descubierto?-

Dos sombras bajaron a unos pasos de su espalda. Sasuke no necesitó girarse para saber que se trataba de dos Narutos, le siguieron desde que abandonó la posición de la Alianza Ninja.

- Sasuke…- empezó uno de ellos.

- Guarda tus energías si es por convencerme a volver a Konoha..- Giró sobre sus talones para enfrentar a los dos rubios que permanecieron en silencio. -Kage Bunshinn..- comentó sin ningún entusiasmo, veo que te has tomado la molestia en enviarme a dos para poder hacer eso del Rasengan.- No perdió más el tiempo y se deshizo de la capa haciéndola caer al suelo a sus pies..- No tienes ninguna posibilidad contra mí con un para de clones…-

- Sasuke…- De nuevo el rubio volvió a hablar.

- Deja la cháchara no te servirá de nada…- le advirtió con ojos fríos. a Ambos se les veía frustrados.

Les siguió el silencio y Sasuke se dispuso a continuar su camino cuando uno de ellos avanzó un paso y soltó lo que pensaba a bocajarro.

- ¡Te quiero!- Saltó uno de ellos haciendo que el otro le mirara con los ojos abiertos como platos por un momento para luego volver a centrarse en el moreno.

Sasuke les observó durante un buen rato en silencio, su mirada fría analizó cada movimiento del cuerpo e incluso de la cara; finalmente su labio se estiró hasta una sonrisa altiva y torcida.

- Pfff. Menudo perdedor…-

.

.

.

-Naruto…- Le miró con preocupación Sakura con las manos sobre los hombros del rubio, ya llevaban mucho tiempo así.

- No te preocupes Sakura -chan...Le haré volver… Pero primero es resucitar a todo el mundo…- Su voz salía débilmente, apenas podía mantener su estado Kyubi. Se mantenía con las manos juntas y los dedos entrelazados. Aquel Jutsu era extenuante, apenas podía creer que Nagato lo hiciera sin ayuda tras el combate que le había presentado como Pein.

Gracias a los poderes que les había otorgado el sabio podía devolver a la vida a la gente, pero a pesar de todo necesitaba más chakra del que jamás hubiera pensado, Gracias a las reservas de Sakura podía seguir con su tarea. Como la pelirosa, él también quería a Sasuke de vuelta a Konoha, pero no podía esperar a hacer eso, sino sería demasiado tarde. Sasuke debía esperar.

.

.

.

Los pasos del moreno se acercaron con calma a los clones, estos se tensaron, Uchiha no mostraba indicios de empezar una pelea, pero su hostilidad era casi palpable.

- ¿Dices que me quieres?- La voz del moreno era cortantante, casi parecía una amenaza.

Uno de los clones de Naruto se mantuvo rígido cuando sintió la mano del Uchiha sobre su pecho, este se inclinó hacia delante y le susurró al oído.

- Me gustaría ver como te aplicas…- No fue lo suficientemente discreto, para que así lo pudiera escuchar el otro clon que se enrojeció levemente. Uchiha se separó del primero para luego mirar al segundo que se tensó al sentir esa mirada sobre él. - Eso también va por tí…-

.

.

.

Las manos de Uzumaki se estrellaron contra el suelo y gotas de sudor fueron absorbidas por la árida arena del campo de batalla. Había perdido su estado de Sabio al estar terriblemente agotado.

- Naruto ya es suficiente…- Se inclinó a su lado la pelirosa preocupada por él.- Si sigues así…-

- Je je...tranquilizate Sakura-Chan...Solo es que los clones están muy lejos y no pienso perderle la pista al Teme…- Volvió a erguirse y juntó las manos concentrándose volviendo al estado de Sabio - Vamos Sakura Chan…¡ya falta poco!

- Naruto…- La pelirosa le miró con verdadera preocupación pero este solo le sonrió de aquella manera que hacía que pareciera que todo saldría bien. - Unh- Asintió volviendo a entregarle lo que le quedaba de chakra al rubio.

.

.

.

De pie en mitad de la espesura del bosque ladeó la cabeza dejando que el bunshin de Naruto besara su cuello y dejar paso, al que estaba arrodillado delante de él, a la piel de su abdomen. Estaba con la camisa de cuello alto abierta, el torso al descubierto con los dos clones de Naruto llenándole de besos y lamiendo cada palmo de su piel; mientras, él permanecía con la mirada impasible cuando su entrepierna empezó a hormiguear con excitación.

Las caricias y las manos del rubio sobre su torso le dieron rampas placenteras haciendo que estirara el cuello y dejara reposar la cabeza sobre el hombro del Bushin a su espalda. Las palpitaciones eran cada vez más aceleradas y su respiración se volvía cada vez más pesada a la vez que su cuerpo más exigente y demandante.

Sin ningún cuidado guió al bunshin arrodillado delante de él, hacia sus pantalones donde su erección esperaba ser atendida bajo la tela. El clon alzó la mirada y él le miró desde arriba exigiéndole en silencio que hiciera lo que debía. No tardó en sentir el calor de la lengua de Naruto sobre la punta cuando empezó a lamerle por encima de los pantalones. Aquella caricia húmeda era excitante, pero aun así Uchiha gruñó en desacuerdo a que le dejara a ell Bunshin se recreó presionado la base de su erección con las manos.

Finalmente cuando su cuerpo empezó a temblar el bushin a su espalda deshizo el nudo de su obi haciendo caer la cuerda pesada aun lado, la tela que rodeaba su cadera cayó al suelo a sus pies. Mientras este mordisqueaba su cuello y orejas de forma jodidamente erótica. Se había prometido no hacer nada que delatara sus deseos pero al no poder mas sujetó las muñecas del bushin tras de él, demasiado pendiente de sus pezones cuando su verdadera necesidad estaba en otra parte de su cuerpo; le guió bajando por su torso hasta el límite de los pantalones donde dejó que intuyera que era lo que quería.

Sentir las manos reptar por debajo de la tela le hicieron estremecerse en un cosquilleo, y un pesado jadeo escapó de su garganta cuando aquellas manos estaban bajo la tela, acariciando su extensión con la punta de los dedos, para luego rodear su dureza palpitante..

- Sasuke - susurró cuando le bajó los pantalones y el Naruto arrodillado delante de él lamió la punta de su hombría.

Sasuke se estremeció y les regaló el primer gemido. Naruto lamió la longitud de su sexo y paso a rodearlo con su boca y empezar a hacerle una deliciosa felación que casi le provocó poner los ojos en blanco. El muy cretino sujetó sus caderas para evitar que le follara la boca hasta la garganta. Los impulsos de su cadera eran cada vez más difícil de controlar. Sentía la erección de Naruto rozar sus nalgas y baja espalda bajo la tela del pantalón del Bushin, este jadeaba por la excitación sin dejar de acariciar y lamer su cuerpo mientras el otro Bunshin atendía su polla como si el destino del mundo dependiera de ello.

Sonrió complacido cuando tuvo su primera descarga haciendo que el bunshin se retirara espantado y casi ahogado. Había sido una buena experiencia, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor a pesar de no haber hecho nada, una sensación de bienestar subió desde su entrepierna al resto del cuerpo como si fuera un calambre que desapareció casi tan rápido como había llegado.

Se sacudió de los dos Bunshin aun jadeante, ya había obtenido un poco de placer. Los destruiría en ese mismo instante y Naruto vería lo patético que podía llegar a ser al cumplir sus caprichos por humillantes que fuera. Estar enamorado era la mayor estupidez que podía hacer alguien...le gustaría ver su cara cuando recordara como se corrió en su boca.

El chidori no tardó en crepitar en su mano izquierda dispuesto a destruir ese Bushin que le había dado placer oral. Estaba impaciente por demostrarle al rubio lo que su amor le merecía. Se acercó unos pasos cuando el bushin de detrás le sujetó de los hombros con los dos brazos. No se esperaba que Naruto fuera a detenerle. El bushin que aún estaba acuclillado en el suelo se acercó con el semblante serio.

- De verdad querías acabar conmigo…- le dijo justo delante de él.

- Por supuesto…- reveló sin tapujos.- Unos simples Bunshin no son suficiente para derrotarme.

Una sonrisa entristecida apareció en el rostro del Naruto que tenía justo delante, pero por algún motivo al Uchiha le pareció aterradora.

- Ne Sasuke, en ningún momento he dicho que hayamos venido a pelear . Tú mismo nos has dicho que te mostraramos nuestros sentimientos…-.

- Uhn...dejanos demostrartelo, Sasuke…-

Aquello no sabía si considerarlo una amenaza, pero no hacía falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que la cosas iban a salirse fuera de control desde aquel momento.

Los besos y las caricias terminaron haciendo que la ropa desapareciera en los tres, los roces del sexo de Naruto en su piel le convirtieron en alguien que no era él, la ropa se convirtió en un improvisado colchón arrebujado debajo de sus cuerpos desnudos, que permanecían de rodillas.

No supo en qué momento dejó que la lengua de Naruto se enredara con la suya dentro de su boca, sus brazos le rodearon el cuello del rubio con posesión embriagado por la dulce sensación que le recorría al hacerlo. El roce de los labios del otro Bushin en su espalda le hacían curvarla hacia atrás. Jadeó placentero al sentir el sexo de Naruto rozar su entrada mientras este estimulaba su sexo con la mano firme, masturbandole. El bushin frente a él seguía atendiendo a su cuello. Aquel estallido de emociones le hacían salir de control.

Apretó los ojos y los dientes con fuerza al sentirse invadido por el sexo del Bushin, su respiración se aceleró agitada. Gruñó con dolor y se vengó con el Naruto que tenía delante de él marcando con sus uñas la espalda ancha y tersa del rubio.

- Sasuke…- jadeó- Duele…-

- Soportalo , imbécil…- le respondió con rabia y aulló de dolor cuando Naruto le llenó por completo.

El cuerpo del Uchiha temblaba, soportando ese punzante dolor. Hundió la cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Naruto que tenía delante, qué le consoló acariciando su nuca y espalda.

- Voy a moverme…- Anunció el de detrás al no poder soportar como Sasuke parecía hacerle un torniquete en la polla, Iba a terminar antes de empezar.

Iba a replicar cuando este empezó a moverse arrastrandole hacia un dolor que nunca había imaginado. Se sentía totalmente reducido, sin poder hacer nada, se aferró al Naruto que tenía delante ahogando sus jadeos y gemidos de dolor contra su pecho, este seguía consolandole con caricias. Sasuke descargó su esencia en el momento que Naruto empezó a moverse, pero estaba muy lejos de sentir placer. Su miembro quedó totalmente desatendido cuando el Naruto tras de él le clavó los dedos en las caderas atrayendole hacia él, penetrandole de forma profunda; sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar, disfrutando plenamente de la penetración.

Una de las estocadas hizo gritar el moreno de forma áspera separándose del Naruto delante de él. Sintió las manos de ese Naruto en sus mejillas y le besó con delicadeza. Sasuke quiso matarle en ese momento, deseando que fuera el real. Cuando el bushin a su espalda empezó retirarse para volver a embestir después: sintió una oleada de placer que le sacudió por entero. Decidió aceptar los labios de Naruto, que tenía delante, dejando encerrados en su boca los jadeos y gemidos que se volvieron de intenso placer moviendo sus caderas junto con el de detrás dejándose llevar por su estado más animal.

La intensidad fue subiendo hasta que llegó un punto en que sus brazos no pudieron soportar más, el placer recorría su cuerpo haciendo que sus brazos hormiguearan hasta que no se sintió con fuerzas de mantenerse abrazado al cuello de Naruto. Al dejarse caer arrastró al Bunshin con él haciendo que cayera de nalgas al suelo. Sasuke se encontró apoyado en su vientre, pero la erección de este rozaba su hombro. Las embestidas de Naruto a su espalda hicieron que no pasara desapercibido.

Al alzar la mirada, los ojos del Bushin brillaban con lujuria y el sonrojo teñía su rostro, los labios entreabiertos de este le pedía algo demasiado claramente.

- Fu…- bufó con superioridad, rozando con una de las manos la erección del rubio haciendo un efecto gracioso en sus pantalones.

Presionó la punta del sexo de Naruto notando como palpitaba ansioso, los labios apretados del rubio tratando de contener el jadeo , le hizo querer borrar esa expresión contenida. Sasuke entreabrió los labios y empezó a lamer la erección del rubio por encima de la ropa como venganza. Los jadeos de Naruto fueron claramente audibles, e incluso necesitó llevarse la mano a la boca. Al parecer ese bunshin era mucho más tímido. No tardó en liberar su dureza y engullirla como aquel Bunshin hizo con la suya, sujetó con firmeza su base al empezar a lamer y sorber aquella parte de su cuerpo. El ritmo lo marcó las embestidas del Bushin que tan afaenado estaba follandselo por detrás.

No podía creerse lo que estaba viendo, no tenía suficiente con el placer que recibía en su entrepierna con el ardiente interior del moreno, sintiendo como se ceñía alrededor de su hombría sin dejarle respiro. Ver a Sasuke practicado una felación al otro Bunshin era demasiado erótico...No aguantó mucho más cuando llegó al orgasmo en el interior del moreno.

Uchiha se tensó por entero al sentir la tibia esencia del rubio en su interior; el segundo, con unas sacudidas como espasmos anunciaba lo inminente. El moreno tuvo tiempo de apartarse antes que fuera demasiado vergonzoso par él.

Los dos Bunshin parecían agotados pero Sasuke solo frunció el ceño sintiéndose totalmente insatisfecho.

"Pues vaya mierda de Amor que siente…" pensó realmente mal humorado.

Apartó a uno de un empujón y al otro le arreó una patada en el vientre apartándose de él. La punzada que sintió en el trasero Uchiha le hizo frenar en su ímpetu de levantarse y encargarse de aquellos fracasos de amantes.

- Ne, Sasuke…-

- ¡Callate…!- siseó malhumorado cuando la esencia de Naruto empezó a deslizarse fuera de su interior. La cordura volvió como una pedrada, sin poderse creer que él, Uchiha Sasuke, hubiera acabado follado y chupandole la polla al inutil de Naruto.

- Pero tu aún…-

- He dicho ¡CALLATE!- Aquella advertencia iba a compañada con el fulgor del Sharingan.

Pudo apreciar como los dos Bunshin asintieron mutuamente y se acercaron a él. Los golpes que les propinó a cada uno de ellos no sirvió de nada, le bloquearon e inmovilizaron entre los dos. Uno de ellos se inclinó sobre su aún demandante sexo y empezó a lamer la punta de su hombría haciendo círculos, bebiendo toda la esencia que brotaba de la excitación del moreno. Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo, su cuerpo seguía receptivo a las atenciones del rubio. El bushin que le inmovilizaba a su espada le clavaba la polla en su baja espalda. Al parecer eso no iba a terminar ahí , el moreno se relamió esperando que en aquella ocasión no le decepcionaran.

No necesitó mucho tiempo para sentirse de nuevo entregado al sexo. Torció de lado una sonrisa cuando comprobó que los Bunshin habían intercambiado posiciones. La espalda sin marcar del que le lamía la polla le hizo adivinar que el que estaba detrás era el que él había marcado cruelmente con sus uñas… restregó su trasero contra la excitación del de atrás y se giró para susurrarle.

- ¿A qué esperas? bibiri-kun…-

La tensión en los hombros del Bushin le pareció graciosa cuando, sin poder evitarlo, su cuerpo se sacudió al borde del éxtasis apoyado contra el pecho del Bushin que guió su hombría hasta la entrada del moreno. Sasuke pudo adivinar que el descerebrado tenía intenciones de entrar en una estocada. Sujetó las caderas del Bunshin detras suyo y lentamente presiono contra el sexo de Naruto controlando el ritmo de su penetración.

Aquello era diferente, ahora era totalmente placentero desde le primer momento, el sexo de Naruto se deslizaba suavemente haciendo que jadeara de forma pesada. Cuando llegó hasta la empuñadura se retiró de nuevo lentamente, con mucha lentitud. Se dió cuenta como la lengua del Bushin que le chupaba la polla había parado su faena para mirarle con la boca abierta y completamente excitado, seguramente por lo que está haciendo.

Se permitió sonreír altivo antes de poner las manos sobre los hombros del Bushin que tenía delante como punto de apoyo. Volvió a bajar lentamente estrangulando el sexo de Naruto a su espalda, el gemido desesperado del rubio le hizo sentir victorioso.

Todo quedó en silencio, los 2 Bunshin estaban atentos a todo lo que hacía sin atrever a tocarle, la imagen de Sasuke dándose placer a su propio ritmo, penetrandose y retirándose muy lentamente, tenía los labios apretados, pero en sus ojos ojos negros podía verse como la lujuria le dominaba por completo, convirtiéndose en el amo de aquellos dos Bushin a pesar de ser el moreno el penetrado, era él quien ponía las normas.

Finalmente apretó los hombros del Bushin de delante y gruño de forma gutural.

- ¡Vamos…!- ordenó. Ambos no supieron muy bien cómo reaccionar..estaban demasiado embriagados con la imagen de Sasuke jadeando entre escalofríos de placer.- ¡Moveos!

Ambos volvieron a su tarea lamiendo y penetrando al moreno de forma sincronizado mientras la voz áspera de este exigía más fuerza y énfasis; convirtiéndose en una carrera alocada por el éxtasis, en un coro de jadeos liberados hasta que finalmente Uchiha llegó a su, tan difícil de alcanzar, éxtasis. Se sacudió con violencia y regó al Bunshin con su esencia, se dejó reposar en el pecho del otro, jadeando pesadamente tratando de regularizar sus pulsaciones y respiración. Sentía su cuerpo totalmente colapsado, pero con una increíble sensación de bienestar recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Sonrió sutilmente al descubrirse deleitarse aspirando el aroma del sudor de Naruto.

.

.

.

- Aquí tienes…- Sail extendió un buen tazón de ramen que hicieron brillar los ojos de Uzumaki hasta niveles insospechados. - Ichiraku lo ha hecho llegar desde Konoha, me lo dió cuando fui a anunciar el fin de la guerra- El moreno le sonrió sin sentirse dolido a como el rubio empezó a devorar ignorando todo lo que había dicho.

- Entonces, Naruto…¿seguro que estas bien?- le preguntó la pelirosa-

- ¡Si!- tardó en contestar, lo que tardó en engullir medio tazón de ramen para ser exactos- Me sorprende que haya mantenido a los Bushin...o más increíble todavía que Sasuke no los haya destruido-

- ¿Ah? ¿es que no has pensado en esconderte?- Le riño la pelirosa-

- ¡Claro que si!- refunfuño herido a que no respetaran su inteligencia - es sólo que ...Sasuke es muy perceptivo, seguro que los habrá sentido...Si no lo ha hecho…

- Quizás quiere que le encuentres…- completó Sai.

Naruto se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Una vez terminó su ramen ejecutó el sello de Kage Bunshin.

"Haré desaparecer a uno de ellos...Sasuke ¿dónde estás?"

.

.

.

Estaba acomodándose las ropas mientras los Bunshin se vestían con pereza y exhaustos. Decidió que sería momento de desaparecer y darles esquinazo, pero el palpitante dolor de su entrada no se lo permitiría de ninguna de las maneras. Aquello sí que era molesto y vergonzoso. El ambiente se congeló cuando uno de lo Bunshin desapareció tras una nube de polvo. El que quedaba miró a Sasuke totalmente enrojecido sabiendo lo que iba a pasar. Sasuke supo enseguida que el que había desaparecido había sido el de las marcas en la espalda.

.

.

.

El tazón de Ramen se estrelló contra el suelo ya vacío, preocupados Sai y Sakura acudieron en su ayuda al ver como el rubio saltaba de la silla y se encogía sobre sí mismo tapandose la boca como si fuera a vomitar.,

- ¡¿Estas bien Naruto!? ¡Sai! ¡eres un idiota!

- ¿Por qué? -parpadeó sin comprender nada,

Naruto ignoraba la pelea de aquellos dos, le vinieron de golpe todas las sensaciones el dolor en la espalda, el orgasmo penetrando a Sasuke, tambien el sabor de su esencia y esos ojos...aquellos ojos que le retaban a encontrarle y hacerle personalmente lo que los bunshin habían hecho.

Su mente estaba turbada ante lo que había sucedido. Le había confesado sus sentimientos, o unos sentimientos que aún no tenía claros y temía que fueran verdad, pero tras compartir aquella sesión de sexo quería más de Sasuke, más y más de él. Ese deseo le envolvió por completo y no se refería al placer físico. Lo había confirmado amaba a Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sasuke decidió divertirse un rato más y se acercó al Bunshin con su rostro impasible hasta que estuvo a su lado y entonces se permitió sonreír con picardía.

- He pòdido sentir tus sentimientos….¿quieres comprobar tú ahora los míos?. Na, Naruto.-

- ¿Eh?

FIN.

Hasta aquí esta perversión sin sentido, espero que al menos os haya entretenido! y NO, No hay continuacion, se que he dejado un final muy abierto, pero me apetecía hacer un final medianamente cómico. Espero que lo disfruteis y que tengais muchos sueños pervertido con estos dos! Si los has tenido espero que los compartas aquí con un Review que alimentan mis ganas de seguir escribiendo!


End file.
